


Scars

by khapture



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapture/pseuds/khapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal hunt goes horribly awry and no one leaves the same as they came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my first fic EVER so please be gentle!! Thanks!

Sam and Dean pulled up to the abandoned warehouse that Cas had sent them directions to.

"She in there?" Dean asked Cas as he stepped out of the Impala.

"Yes," he answered, looking toward the warehouse entrance. He hated the thought of killing another angel, but Ambriel had caused too much destruction and pain; she had to be stopped. And they had already tried talking to her, only to have her escape.

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala, both brothers armed with their angel blades. "Ready?" Dean asked Cas, his own blade at the ready. He nodded and the trio made their way to the warehouse.

Dean went to work picking the lock. "Dammit," he muttered, his lock pick breaking in the rusted lock. "We're gonna have to find another entrance." He paused, looking around. "Cas?" he called, not seeing the angel.

"He's not stupid enough to do this alone, is he?" Sam pondered.

"He damn well better not be," Dean grumbled. Just then, the door in front of them opened, Cas beckoning them inside. 

"Let's go," he said. "We don't have time to waste."

Sam and Dean stepped through the door and carefully made their way through the warehouse. They had planned ahead and had Cas cover the building in sigils so the angel couldn't flee. They made their way to the center of the warehouse with no one in sight.

"Stay alert," Cas warned. "Ambriel may have backup." Before the words were even out of his mouth, they were ambushed by four angels. One tackled Dean to the ground, his angel blade sliding across the floor. Sam grabbed the blade, going to his brother's aid, a burst of blue light appearing as he killed the angel.

He pulled Dean to his feet in time for him to yell, "Sammy, duck!" Sam did as he was told, his attacker's blade missing him. Dean lunged at the angel, killing him too.

Meanwhile, Cas was fighting another angel and appeared to have the upper hand. Before Cas killed him, he heard Sam cry out in pain. Without dropping his guard, or blade, he looked over to see Ambriel attacking Dean and Sam across the room, unconscious. Knowing that Ambriel would be too much for Dean to handle alone, Cas sunk his blade into his opponent and turned to help Dean.

Everything from there happened in slow motion.

Cas didn't think. He just acted. Ambriel was going to kill Dean, and he couldn't let that happen. He teleported himself in between Dean and Ambriel in time to take the blow meant for Dean, her angel blade cutting deep into his body.

Ambriel stumbled back away from Cas, shocked that he would sacrifice himself for a human. Sam, now conscious, took advantage of the lapse of focus and killed her.

Cas fell backwards onto Dean, who caught him, gently lowering themselves to the ground. "Cas?" he begged, hoping he was still alive.

"Dean..." he moaned.

"Why would you do that??" Dean demanded. "Dammit Cas." Tears started to well up in his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do to save the angel. "You can't die. You can't. I still need you."

Something clicked in Cas' mind then and he knew, as nice as it would be, he couldn't let Dean hold him as he died. Despite the searing pain in his chest, he tried to pull away from Dean. "Dean..." he started, "...let...me go."

Dean, not understanding what Cas was trying to say, held him tighter, tears streaming down his face, "No. I can't. Please, you can't leave me."

Cas tried to tell him, but was only able to mutter, "...wings..."

Sam suddenly understood what Cas was trying to say but there was no time to tell Dean, or even reason with him. There was a burst of blue light and a painful scream.

When the light faded, Dean was slumped over Cas, shaking. His shirt, and underlying skin, were burned in the shape of Cas' wings, along with the rest of the warehouse floor.

***

Same drove the Impala; Dean sat in the back, holding Cas and absentmindedly running his fingers through his dark hair. He had always wanted to reach out and touch Cas like this but he was always afraid to.

They gave Cas a proper hunter's funeral. After all, Cas was one of them. A hunter.

Dean refused to take care of his burns until after the last ember faded. Sam drove them back to the bunker, neither one of them saying a word.

Dean went straight to his room to clean up. He was stunned at what he saw in the mirror. He had a single burn that stretched across his chest, stomach, arms, and shoulders. They were the perfect outline of Cas' wings. He broke down and cried. Sinking to his knees he whispered, "He tried to warn me." Even in his last painful moments, Cas was looking out for Dean. Always protecting him. And he paid the ultimate price doing so. But Dean would always carry a piece of Cas with him, in the form of the scars across his body.


End file.
